


Coco's Preparations

by NoMoralsOrMorale



Category: Crash Bandicoot (Video Games)
Genre: Furry, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm, Other, Squirting, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 20:06:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19280236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoMoralsOrMorale/pseuds/NoMoralsOrMorale
Summary: The race for the fate of the planet is approaching and after a lot of preparations, Coco's stress begins to get a little too much. She gives a method of 'relaxation' a go and is pleasantly surprised with the results. Smut, Coco solo.





	Coco's Preparations

**Author's Note:**

> So, a game from my childhood is coming out in essentially a day and I got excited about it and wrote this little story tonight. That's basically it. I never really thought I'd write something for the Crash Bandicoot franchise but here we are. I don't think there is anything I really need to say here other than it's smut and I hope you enjoy if it's your sort of thing. Also, let me know what you think!

The purr of her engine died out as she turned off the ignition. The relaxing vibrations of the metal frame of her kart halted as she stretched in her seat. "Test run successful!" She called out to no one as she hopped out of her kart and quickly began typing on her pink laptop.

Coco had been making adjustments to her kart all week with the upcoming races getting closer by the minute. Finally having some good luck with her tweaks, she was feeling a lot more confident with her situation. Sure, the world was still facing the threat of becoming enslaved and having the planet become a parking lot for a galactic megalomaniac, yet Coco was feeling upbeat for a change of pace. She sometimes wished she had the spaced out nature of her dimwitted brother, but given a choice, she'd still pick intelligence over ignorance.

Regardless, she hummed as she typed away on her laptop, adding notes about the changes to her kart and adding new data to several spreadsheets. Were they all necessary? No, but Coco enjoyed all the information nonetheless.

She held the laptop in one hand as her other loudly tapped in some extra number entries before throwing herself back down in the seat of her kart. Her emerald eyes scanned over the data before hitting save and placing her laptop on the toolbox to her left. Lounging back in the seat, her fingers ran over the steering wheel, thinking about the coming days ahead. She'd been practising for weeks, constantly tweaking, repairing, and adjusting her kart, and even staying up late to the point where her usual cheery attitude was taking a hit. "Ah, I just want to win this thing and be done with it!" She shouted as she threw her legs out in front of her, stretching to either side of the steering wheel, heels landing on the firm tires.

She'd been stretching a lot lately, but no matter how many times she did so, she never felt any less tense. There was an invisible weight pushing down on her body and mind with the looming threat of enslavement and despite throwing herself into her spreadsheets and mechanical engineering, the weight simply grew heavier.

Coco's hands dropped from the steering wheel and fell to her lap as her eyelids slowly lowered. Her hands gradually moved closer together until they met at her pelvis, lightly applying pressure between her legs. It had been a long time since she'd even considered doing this. She normally didn't have too many sexual urges to speak of. Desires usually appeared when she was bored, highly energetic, or extremely stressed out. Coco could figure out which of those was the lucky winner today.

Her lips moved apart as a rush of air evacuated rapidly. Just the light touch made her fur stand on end and her ears twitch. "I guess… This is what I'm doing now." She spoke under her breath as two fingers from her right hand began rubbing up and down her pussy, many layers between dampening the pleasure, but even so, Coco couldn't help but let out a few soft moans.

Her curly blonde fringe shadowed her right eye as it cracked open slightly, peering down her body and watching her fingers move. It wasn't just simple up and down motions for much longer, but her fingers began moving in small circular motions, pushing a little firmer in a poor attempt to fight the layers of clothing stopping the pleasure from reaching its potential. Her bottom lip quivered as her clit reacted pleasantly to the muted sensations. She could feel her panties getting soaked through as her hips began bucking into her hand subconsciously.

Her nose turned towards the ceiling of her makeshift garage, releasing a small moan every few seconds. "A-Aahh…" Her left hand gripped the side of the seat as her toes curled in her shoes. "I… I need more…" She gave in further to her steadily growing urges, quickly undoing the one strap holding her overalls up. In an awkward position, she managed to wriggle the denim overalls down to her knees, exposing her thin pink panties and coming to realise just how wet she was. The fabric directly between her legs was soaked straight through, drenched to the touch. It was frankly embarrassing Coco to come to the realisation that she had so easily become this wet from some dull rubbing. ' _Maybe this just means I_ really  _need this…'_  Coco thought to herself as her fingers almost hesitantly ran along the wet patch of her panties. The pleasure was instantly more noticeable, making the bandicoot girl moan aloud without even a second to stop herself. She had to thank whatever gods existed that no one was nearby - at least no one  _should_ be nearby.

Whenever her fingers raised to her sensitive clit, her entire body jolts upwards, and whenever her fingers ran down her body would melt like ice. Just this simple motion was proving to be quite the workout. From head to toe, her body temperature was rocketing skywards as her breaths grew heavier with each pant.

The wetness of her pussy began making quiet smacks as her fingers sped up their motions. She could already notice her body feeling lighter as a surge of energy ran through her being and straight to her core. Glancing back down her body, she noticed her erect nipples making small bumps under her white shirt. She didn't even think about it this time, her left hand just instinctively explored beneath her shirt and gently groped her left breast. They weren't very large, but were big enough to make some girls envious. They had just enough bounce to them to catch the attention of onlookers if she wasn't careful.

As her fingers neared her nipple, she let out a lengthy moan that shook her thin frame, and just as she lightly pinched her nipple, her jaw dropped, hips bucked lifting her butt off the seat, and her vision faded to white for a brief moment. She pushed back into her seat as her legs quivered uncontrollably. There was no stopping the moans from falling from her drooling lips as her fingers raced to keep up with the sudden demand for more and more pleasure right up until it hit. She tensed up and melted at the same time as soon as she hit her climax.

"Hiiyyyaaaa aaah aaAhahh!" Her eyes rolled back as her voice refused to quit unleashing embarrassing moans. She was no longer in control of her body. Her fingers continued to massage her sensitive pussy as her other hand focused on fondling her developing bust. A sensation like her entire body was buzzing took over, making every motion feel blissful. Toes curled and breathing cut off for a brief moment, her panties suddenly became much more drenched. Dripping down her furry legs, she felt the absurd wetness over her hand. She gradually realised she'd squirted, yet still donned her panties, making a poorly contained mess of them. Her brain was lagging behind as she struggled with the twitching and short spasms from her half-pleasured delicate body.

Coco had never experienced such a powerful orgasm, especially without any material to help. Noticing just how wet everything from the waist down had gotten, all the blonde did was shrug it off. "Aah… Aaaah… A-Again…" She panted to herself while nudging her shoes off, then leaning back and fighting with her soaked panties until she managed to kick them off, sending them, along with her overalls, flying to the other side of the garage. That wasn't enough for her, so she fought with her shirt until the was also gone, landing on the opposite side.

Now completely nude, she spread her thighs apart and graced her pussy with her fingers directly for the first time today. She was still feeling highly sensitive from her barely finished orgasm, but that didn't stop her from gently inserting two fingers into her tight cunt. Her eyes fluttered upwards as she bit her tongue, preventing any loud and obscene moan to fall from her lips. "Whoa… Just two fingers… Is so… Filling…" She groaned out as her head pressed against her seat. Despite the comment, she continued to push them deeper inside, trying to gauge how much was possible.

She could feel her own walls clenching down on her fingers the deeper she pushed, but the further she got, the better it felt and the warmer her core became. Once she couldn't thrust in much further, she began pulling out, giving her another world of sensations. Her body felt as though it was being drowned in ecstasy. There was an internal conflict waging in her head. She didn't want her fingers to be pulling away, but the pleasure was too inviting.

As soon as her fingers were close to the entrance of her wet pussy, she happily plunged them back in, sending waves of electricity coursing through her body. "I know… How I'll celebrate our victory now…" She licked her lips, making a rhythmic pattern to her fingering. The wet smacks of her fingers and pussy filled the garage quickly while her other hand gave some attention to her right breast, not wanting it to be completely excluded.

With a light push, her breast bounced back. Her fingers sank into the elastic-like mound, giving her a unique sensation when compared to the thrills of her other hand exploring her inner depths. Whenever she squeezed up to her firm nipple, her breath would vanish from her lungs.

Her mind was having difficulty thinking of anything but this pleasure by now, being completely shrouded with a thick fog. All she could do was continue pumping her fingers into her tight cunt and keep working towards a second orgasm. She never thought this would be how she'd spend her evening, but she doubted that doing anything else would feel better than this right now.

Coco was getting so close, the pressure swelling up inside becoming unbearable to do nothing about. Almost as if a primal instinct, the hand on her bust moved down her slender body, stopping at her pelvis. Her fingers honed in on the small bud that galvanised her excitement, making her tongue nearly loll from her lips. She couldn't put too much force on her clit being as tender as it was, yet the gentle circular motions worked wonders enough.

The fingers kneading her inner walls sped up one final time, unable to help herself from trying desperately to unleash that rapidly building orgasm. She was making a mess with her generous wetness, yet Coco didn't have a single care in the world about that at the moment, all she cared for was experiencing this orgasm. "Oooh! OOOhhh! Aah shhhaaah…!" Words weren't coming to her lips, just undignifying moans that certainly didn't flatter her the longer they dragged on.

Her legs weakly lifted her from the seat once more, but quickly buckled without the strength to support her. "Fffuaaa... S-Sooo so clo-close! I'm… I'm go-gonna c-" Her teeth sank into her bottom lip as her eyes squeezed shut. Her bust bounced with the hungry speed her arms were moving with. Every inch of her body was experiencing some form of euphoria as her senses began to falter one by one.

Her orgasm felt so close, yet so far away right up until it hit her. Her lungs were suddenly empty as if she got winded from a punch. Her teeth slowly pulled away from her lip as her green eyes widened before rolling up to white. The hand massaging her clit fell away limp while the fingers pleasuring her cunt tried to continue for as long as it could until they too lost control.

For a passing moment, Coco squirted powerfully, spraying over the steering wheel of her kart and showering the front and tires with her wetness. Her body was constantly quivering and twitching, having lost complete control for a full minute. It was hard coming down from an orgasm like that, and never having experienced an orgasm like that, Coco was almost scared by it, yet more than that, she adored the bizarre and carried away sensations that came with it.

The bandicoot girl was in quite a state, with drenched fur all over, rapid heart rate and frenzied breathing, not to mention the constant spasms and soft moans that droned out on occasion. If someone walked in on her, she'd have no way of disguising her actions; it was clear as day.

As her body slowly began to relax, she could only hear her heartbeat and loud panting. She certainly had satisfied some sort of desire, but had found a few other desires along the way. She could only hope that those newfound desires wouldn't distract her from the impending race for the planet occurring soon.

Exhaling deeply, her shoulders slumped as exhaustion washed over her naked form. The kart seat wasn't the most comfortable, not to mention drenched, but it would do for a quick nap. As her eyes slowly closed, she found a small smile creeping onto her lips. ' _Perhaps doing this a little more often wouldn't be such a bad thing…'_


End file.
